


we keep this love in a photograph

by cherrylarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family, Family Feels, Husbands, Kid Fic, M/M, Marriage, Mention of past Mpreg, Original Character(s), Original Styles-Tomlinson Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2431622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylarry/pseuds/cherrylarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis smiles as he looks at the picture. It was of the five of them, on the stairs during the X Factor, with him, Liam and Zayn on the top and Harry and Niall on the bottom. He vaguely remembers Niall tweeting this picture on the night of their first world stadium tour. That was such a long time ago now. Then, in the picture it was 2010. The year now is 2026. Back then they were only crushes waiting to be more. Now, Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles are now Louis and Harry Tomlinson and they have three kids: Thomas William Tomlinson who is eight, Sydney Nicole Tomlinson who is turning five in a couple weeks, and their youngest Darcy Joanne Tomlinson who just turned three.</p><p>It’s insane how in the time of just sixteen years your life can change.</p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Or, Louis is looking at the family photo album and Harry and the kids interrupt</p>
            </blockquote>





	we keep this love in a photograph

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted a fluffy domestic husbands fic as my first post here. Don't really know how I feel about it so feedback and/or kudos is appreciated please :)
> 
> Title from Photograph by Ed Sheeran

Louis smiles as he looks at the picture. It was of the five of them, on the stairs during the X Factor, with him, Liam and Zayn on the top and Harry and Niall on the bottom. He vaguely remembers Niall tweeting this picture on the night of their first world stadium tour. That was such a long time ago now. Then, in the picture it was 2010. The year now is 2026. Back then they were only crushes waiting to be more. Now, Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles are now Louis and Harry Tomlinson and they have three kids: Thomas William Tomlinson who is eight, Sydney Nicole Tomlinson who is turning five in a couple weeks, and their youngest Darcy Joanne Tomlinson who just turned three.

It’s insane how in the time of just sixteen years your life can change.

He goes on to the next picture which is of Louis and Harry on their ski trip they took in 2011. Louis remembers that trip clearly because that was when they made love for the first time. It was both Louis and Harry’s first time with a guy and they went slow and gentle and it was perfect. Harry went all out to make sure it was perfect, too: candles, rose petals leading to the bedroom, and slow mood music. Louis would have thought it was perfect anyway because it was Harry, but the fact that he did it all just made it more incredible.

He continues on looking through the pictures until he gets to one of him and Harry. Louis takes the picture out and turns it around to see the date it was taken. June 14, 2016. That was the day they came out. The photo shows Harry and Louis holding hands on a loveseat. They look nervous but happy, anxious but still excited. Harry was still wearing his stupid headscarves and Louis still had his long hair, and they both were still in love. That was when they’d been together five years.

Louis put the photo back in its place and kept flipping through the pages. He stops when he gets to a picture of him and Harry outside of 17Black. In the picture, Louis is on one knee, Harry’s left hand in his and putting a ring on his ring finger. Both of them are visibly teary eyed and Harry has his free hand covering his mouth. Louis grins at the memory. He had a speech ready and everything but when he laid his eyes on Harry, all the memorizing he did, practicing in the mirror, it all went away. Just with one look. And he realized he didn’t need a speech. All he needed was a question and Harry’s answer. On March 19, 2017 Louis asked Harry to marry him. And he said yes.

The door opens to the house then and Harry walks in carrying two bags of groceries. Harry sees Louis on the couch looking at something, so he set the bags down and walks over to where Louis is sitting. He leans down over the back of the couch to kiss Louis’ head and says, “Hey babe, what’re lookin’ at?”

Louis looks up and gives Harry a proper kiss and says, “Just looking through some old photos and of us. If you’re hungry there’s leftover dinner on the stove. Spaghetti and meatballs.”

Harry picks up the bags and heads to the kitchen to heat up the spaghetti and then comes back to join Louis on the couch. Harry eats his dinner while looking with Louis at the photo album. Now he’s at the pictures from their wedding in 2018. There are many pictures of the ceremony and the reception. They laugh as they remember all the things that happened.

(“Do you remember Liam’s speech?”

“Yeah, such a sap wasn’t he?”)

Harry has finished his dinner and set the plate down on the coffee table when three pairs of feet can be heard running down the hallway.

“Papa! You’re home!” They yell. Louis watches fondly as Harry hugs all three children and asks them about their day.

“Well, we would love to tell you over some ice cream?” Thomas says questioningly. The three of them all have their puppy eyes on point and Harry can’t deny them anything with that look. Especially his two princesses.

Louis raises his eyebrows and turns to Harry. “Harry, darling, you don’t suppose they’re trying to ask for something do you?”

Harry hums and pretends to think, rubbing his chin. “I’m not for certain, but maybe they’re trying to ask for ice cream, perhaps?”

Darcy giggles. “Daddy! Papa! We want ice cweam!”

“You do?!” Harry and Louis both gasp.

“Yes!” the three kids yell again.

“Alright, alright. You three are lucky your Papa just went to the store to get some ice cream. Let’s go to the kitchen then.” Three faces light up and start running to the kitchen,Harry and Louis trailing behind them.

 All five of them have some ice cream and talk about their days at school one at a time. The three kids have very good manners that they got from their Grandma Anne.

When it gets to be eight in the evening, they put Darcy to bed after reading her a bedtime story.

One down, two to go.

When it’s eight-thirty, it’s Sydney’s turn to go to bed with her bedtime story.

Two down, one to go.

Finally, when it’s nine, Thomas goes to bed without a bedtime story because he’s “too old for bedtime stories” and that makes Louis sad because his little boy is eight years old and growing up is still not one of Louis’ favorite things to think about.

It’s just Louis and Harry now. They both absolutely love their kids to the moon and back, but once all three of them are in bed, it’s good to have that time to themselves and enjoy each other’s company. Like now, when Louis is curled up against Harry in their bed, like they were meant to lie like that. Louis brought the photo album to the bedroom with them and they were looking at when Thomas was born. He was so little and their first child, which they were nervous about, but excited nonetheless.  
And when Thomas was three, they had Sydney, their first little girl. To say they were scared was an understatement. She was their little princess and anything could go wrong in raising a daughter, but they were determined to be the best fathers to both of their children.

When Thomas was six and Sydney was three, they had Darcy, their little surprise. Harry almost passed out; he was so surprised when Louis told him that he was pregnant for the third time. The only difference was the last two were somewhat planned.

It all worked out, though. Louis and Harry are proud good their little family of five. It seems that there will always be groups of five in their lives.

 

That's quite alright with them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked it maybe give the [tumblr post](http://allthelarrylovex.tumblr.com/post/156570072838) a reblog?


End file.
